falloutpnpfandomcom-20200214-history
Lesser Perks
Every even level your character gains a lesser perk in addition to their regular perk. The perks listed here are not as radically game play changing as a major perk, but all the same benefit a play-style. Accelerated Healing Benefit: With each rank of this perk, you gain +2 to your healing rate for both restoring HP and losing RADs. Action Boy Benefit: You have such a love for action that you now gain a permanent +2 AP! Berserk / Bastard Longer Prerequisites: Berserk or Bastard Grip Ranks: 2 Benefit: You can Berserk and use Bastard Grip for 2 more rounds and it costs one less AP to begin either! Bonus Move Ranks: 3 Benefit: For each level of Bonus Move, you can Walk move or Run move an additional hex in the movement phase. Bloody Mess Benefit: For some reason, people around you tend to die in the most gruesome, horrible manner possible. At least, more often then usual. +3% critical chance. Critical Defense Ranks: 3 Benefit: You've been shot, stabbed and blown up so many times that you have realized how to avoid it more often! Yay? +2 AC El Bandolero Ranks: 2 Benefit: As a serious Bandolero connoisseur, you know how to handle those sweet, sweet individual rounds. When loading individual rounds into a gun, you can reload them at a rate of 3 rounds per load action rather than 2 (or 4 per load action at rank 2). Firewalker Benefit: You have mastered the arts of walking on coals and taking cookie pans out of the oven bare-handed. For each level of this perk, you have +3 Heat DT that stacks with armor. Glowing Benefit: For each rank of this perk, you gain +10% rad resistance. Grouping Benefit: For every rank of this skill, the secondary and tertiary burst penalties are pushed out one round. E.g.: On a six round burst, the first and second rounds would have no penalty, the third would have a -2 penalty, and the fourth, fifth, and sixth would have a -4 penalty. More ranks push this penalty back even farther. Half-Life Benefit: With each rank of this perk, your healing rate is considered to be +3 higher for loosing rads every day. Heave, Ho! Ranks: 3 Benefit: Your throwing range is increased by 2 for each level of this perk. I Hate Them Benefit: You have come to the realization that you realy hate one type of foe. Other than Humans, you may choose one type of foe (Radscorpions, Feral Ghouls, Dogs and Wolves, Cazadors, Robots, Etc.) to deal an aditional +2 Damage. Each rank applies to a new foe. Leathery Benefit: You're not bullet proof, but you are more capable of resisting elemental attacks. +1 DT vs Heat, Chemical and EMP, and +2 DT vs Concusive. Life-giver Benefit: With each rank of this perk, your character is considered to have +1 EN for the purpose of determining HP when leveling up. This is also retroactive and counts for all levels so far. Lucky Prerequisites: LK 1 (rank 1), LK 2 (rank 2), LK 3 (rank 3), LK 4 (rank 4), LK 5 (rank 5) Ranks: 5 Benefit: You're not particularly better at doing things than other people. Events just turn out in your favor more often. +1 Ap and +1 to every skill for each rank of this perk (under Misc.) More Like Chafe Mail Ranks: 2 Benefit: With the More Like Chafe Mail perk, you get less bothered when wearing heavier armors for long periods of time. You no longer get a AG penalty for wearing medium armor for 8 hours. With two ranks of this perk heavy armor is affected too. Placebo Ranks: 1 Benefit: For those without proper training, this grants the ability to be better at providing emergency medical attention. The more ranks you have in the Medic Skill, the worse this perk will be. At 0-9 Ranks of Medic, when using an HP restoring medicine (such as Stimpacks or Healing Powder), your Medic skill gets a +6 bonus. With 10-19 ranks of Medic, you get a +4 bonus. At 20 or more ranks of Medic, you get a +2 bonus. Note that these bonuses do not count for pushing your ranks into the next tier, and the bonus applys only when using medicine to heal HP. While this may not seem like alot for a well practiced doctor or field medic, it can more then double the healing benifits for someone with almost no medical training or for those wishing to become more medically-inclined later on. Sharpshooter Benefit: All ranged weapons (excluding hand thrown) gain +1 range. Snake-eater Ranks: 3 Benefit: Yum! Tastes like chicken. For each level of this perk, you gain 20% RAD resistance when rolling to resist the effects of poison. Special Education Ranks: 3 Benefit: To compensate for your lack of intelligence, you have decided to take on rigorous mental training to make up for your intellectual inadequacies. This perk is different depending on your IN score, being better if you are a stupid person. If your Intelligence score is zero or positive then for each rank of this perk you receive one additional point to spend when leveling up and allocating skill points. If your IN score is negative then every rank of this perk grants two skill points when leveling up. Steady Aim Ranks: 3 Benefit: You have the patience to wait for the perfect shot. You may sacrifice your move action to aim, gaining a +2 bonus to hit per rank. Strong Back Benefit: Each level of this perk allows you to carry an additional 25 lbs. of equipment. Tough Hide Ranks: 2 Benefit: Maybe you stood next to the reactor too much. Maybe a harsh life of slavery inured you to the little scuffs and scrapes of this God-forsaken world. Or maybe you're just a certified bad ass. You gain +1 DT. Weapon Prowess Benefit: You like to kill. And it doesn't matter how you do it. Guns, lasers, grenades, bows, sledgehammers.... If you can weild it, you're slightly better at using it. This invests enough skill points into Throwing, Firearms, Energy Weapons and Melee to raise them each by one rank. Weapon Handling Ranks: 2 Benefit: Your ST is considered one higher for effectively wielding weapons.